The Belikovs are at st Vladds
by There's.Skittles.In.There
Summary: wot if Viktoria got sent to st vladds. just a one shot


As we sat in the cafeteria I saw a figure that resembled Viktoria pass by the window. But I couldn't be her she was in Russia. Whats wrong Rose you look like you just saw a ghost or something? Liss asked through the bond.

"im fine" I assured her "just…nothing don't worry about it" I knew it sounded like I was covering something but in truth I was. If Viktoria was here it meant the rest of the family probably was. No one from the academy knows I know them so they'll probably start a huge rumour about how I know them.

Just than I heard numerous gasps from every one that was facing me and Kirova's office. "Excuse me students but we have a new novice starting here. Her name is Viktoria and she was guardian Belikov's little sister."

"actually I still am his little sister" she retorted angrily. She always hated it when they said 'was' instead of 'is'.

I spun instantly and my eyes landed on the Belikov family- even little Paul was there. I gasped and stood instantly. Paul must have seen me and he sprinted over to me still holding his Tonka truck and shouted "ROZA, ROZA LOOK AT MY TRUCK, LOOK AT MY TRUCK I got it after you left Baia, mama said I could because I was sad you left" by now he had just reached me so I scooped him up into my arms and spun him around. His innocent giggle sounded out into the cafeteria.

"Hey little man I missed you. But I must say that's a pretty freaking awesome Tonka Truck you got there" I told him as I made my way over to, Olena and every one else. I could tell every eye in the cafeteria was watching us interact. We must have looked pretty close. As I reached Olena I embraced her. She held me for a minute and whispered "You scared the living day lights out of me, we got up and you were gone. Viktoria was a mess saying it was her fault. Never ever do that to your mother again!" she exclaimed unfortunately the whole cafeteria heard that and they all gasped.

"Im sorry Mama, and every one, I just had to go. Hey Vik you know it wasn't your fault, Abe-oh did you know that zmey is actually my dad" I whispered that part I didn't really want people to find that out "Abe was trying to get me to leave Baia so I went with the unpromised, and before you yell, yes I know it was stupid but im alive, im fine" I assured them hugging Olena again. I moved around and hugged all of them with paul still sitting on my hip, he looked quite content to just sit there.

I reached Viktoria last and our hug lasted the longest. "Come on Vik you know I don't hate you, how come you transferred to here?" I asked.

"Ha well you know that guy I was with at the party, well I didn't do any thing with him but when we got back to school he kept hassling me so I punched him out. I uh got expelled 'cause he was a royal" she laughed. I had to laugh aswell. I just couldn't believe she didn't actually do any thing with that guy.

"that's my sis" I laughed. I was glad to call her that again, in my opinion it had been to long.

"rose" Olena scolded. I could tell she was proud of her daughter though.

Kirova-who had just been watching us bewildered- finally got over her shock. "Rosemarie Hathaway you have a lot of explaining to do my office NOW!!" oh shittttttt.

"Excuse me miss? But could I please stay with roza? I haven't seen her in an awfully long time" that was Viktoria, I could tell she was trying to get me out of trouble by being there with me.

"Oh me too please, please miss?" Paul knew exactly how to get his own way. Just pout and unleash his huge brown eyes- I don't think any one can refuse him.

"I suppose but you mustn't interrupt my lecture" she gave in. wow. As we walked into Kirova's office I could sense Lissa's confusion and there was just a small amount of jealousy floating around Don't worry Liss your still my sister too, but Viktoria is more of an sister-in-law. She's Dimitri's Little sister- My little sister. I sent through our now advanced bond. I had learnt to let through thoughts and emotions that I chose to let through.

It was the best thing for tests.

Love You Rose…….Love you too Lissa. I sent back she smiled and leaned into Christian. There relationship had been back on after they talked.

As I walked into Kirova's office I couldn't care less what lecture she would give me. I was just stoked that I had Vik and Dimitri's family around me once again. Dimitri's translucent figure- I learnt that if a ghost is in love before they die they can stay with that person, just like a guardian angel- smiled and took my hand. Of coarse I couldn't hold it back but his skin felt so nice on mine.

I guess my life did work out. Even if my knight in shining armour died in battle he was still with me in spirit, just like he promised.

DID YOOU LIKE IT?? REVIEW


End file.
